Witch Way Now?
Witch Way Now? is the Season 4 finale and the 88th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the Angel of Destiny offers the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and lead normal lives as a reward for vanquishing the Source of All Evil, their decision is put on the back burner. The sisters try to avoid an FBI agent who has them under surveillance, while also dealing with Cole's calls for help, who is trapped in another realm, holding onto his love for Phoebe. At the end of the episode, Piper gets some great news. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Dakin Matthews as Angel of Destiny *Leslie Grossman as Phoebe's Assistant *Bruce Campbell as Agent Jackman Co-Stars *Samantha Shelton as Selena *Gwen Stewart as Tashmin Episode Stills 801-04x.jpg 4x22-03.jpg 4x22-01.jpg 4x22-04.jpg 4x22-05.jpg 4x22-06.jpg Behind the Scenes Season_4_BehindScenes.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes2.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes3.jpg 01sssff.jpg 02fgfgfghghgh.jpg 034545454545.jpg 0477h.jpg 054545jh4.jpg 06h4454.jpg 14kjkjk44.jpg 16.jpg Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Scrying For Other Person :With the flame of a candle, :light a personal object of the person you wish to :find and place it into a ceremonial bowl along with :the scrying crystal and other personal belongings. :Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the :candle drip onto the crystal. :Once consecrated, scry with the crystal for the :one who is sought. Angels of Destiny ::Magical beings that ::possess the knowledge of all things. ::They serve as keepers of the Grand ::Design and bear the responsibility of ::maintaining that the future plays out ::as it is destined. 'Spells' *Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. *Piper and Paige cast the Reversal Spell to astral project Phoebe back to her body. *Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. (unseen). To Find a Lost Love :W'hither My' L'ove :W'''herever You '''B'e'' :T'''hrough Time :And '''S'pace'' :T'''ake My '''H'eart'' :N'''earer To '''T'hee'' Reversal Spell :R'''eturn thy '''L'ove'' :W'''herever she '''B'e'' :T'''hrough time and '''S'pace'' :B'''ring her '''B'ack'' :T'''o '''M'e'' '''Powers *Cole uses a TV psychic as a medium to reach out to Phoebe. *Leo / Hovers / Himself / Manor *Angel of Destiny / Stops Time / World & Manor *Piper tries to freeze the Angel of Destiny three times. (Failed) *The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Piper / Freezes / Agent Jackman / Van *Piper attempts to freeze Agent Jackman (failed). *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Selena's House *Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House *Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House *Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Selena / Selena's House *The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Attic *Leo / Orbs / Darryl / Manor Attic *Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Park *Piper tries to freeze the fire. (failed) *Cole / "Appears" / Himself / Park *Cole "slows down" Phoebe, Jackman, and the bullet *Cole switches Phoebe and Agent Jackman *Cole / "Disappears" / Himself / Park *The Angel of Destiny stops time around the world (unseen). *The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor 'Artifacts' *'Amulets' that protect against witchcraft. Evils # Agent Jackman, a descendant of a long line of Witch Hunters, was working for the FBI. Vanquishes *Cole uses Molecular Deceleration and Telekinesis to switch Jackman and Phoebe's positions after Jackman tries to shoot Phoebe, causing him to get hit by his own bullet, killing him. Magical Beings # Angel of Destiny: beyond the Charmed Ones' powers. # The Beast of the Demonic Wasteland: Devours its victims, feeds on the powers and essences of its victims, Magical Locations # The Demonic Wasteland: An astral plane where all vanquished demons end up. Notes and Trivia 300px|right * When astral projecting by the use of a spell, one needs to be in a circle of five white candles for protection. * This is the first time since Prue died that Astral Projection is used on the series. * When Piper freezes Jackman, she moves her nose (the way Samantha does in the TV show Bewitched when using magic) to tell Phoebe that the coast is clear and she can cast the spell to astral project herself to Cole. * Piper says that the last person they met that could freeze time was a demon, she is probably referring to Tempus, however, it is not known if he could freeze time. * Together with "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World - Part 2", these are the only season finales that don't feature or mention Prue. * Agent Jackman owns amulets that protect against witchcraft. * This is the fifth episode with the word 'witch' in the title. * At the time of filming, there was actual construction work going on outside the Manor, since they couldn't postpone the episode, the writers incorporated the construction work into the script. * Although Cole returns to Earth in this episode through teleportation, he apparently returns to the Demonic Wasteland for more powers until he comes back again in the Season 5 premiere. * Phoebe already mentioned the "To Find a Lost Love" spell in Season 3's Wrestling With Demons. * Dakin Matthews, who portrays the Angel of Destiny in this episode, guest starred on the show House. In the same episode, Lori Rom also guest starred. Lori was the original Phoebe Halliwell in the Unaired Pilot. * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. * Piper learns from the Angel of Destiny that she is pregnant at the end of the episode. * This is the first time Phoebe identifies not wanting to be a witch anymore as a result of all that she and her sisters had lost over the last 4 years. Since the first episode of Charmed, Phoebe has been the most enthusiastic about being a witch compared to her sisters, stating it's something she's born with. This is a significant start to the storyline in Season 5's premiere, A Witch's Tail, Part 1 as well as Season 8's premiere Still Charmed and Kicking where she is more willing to give up her gift in order to lead a life free of demons again. * Phoebe visits the Demonic wasteland in this episode, making her the only sister to have known it. * There was a deleted scene where Leo and Darryl searched the witch hunter's office and they got caught. * The Angel of Destiny continues the "door closing tradition" of the Charmed season finales by magically shutting the door as he leaves. * This is the only episode that was written, produced and directed by Brad Kern. Every other episode is only written and produced by him. * During season 4, the Charmed Ones and their associates vanquish 75 demons, 26 vampires, six warlocks, three furies, two ghosts, two mortals, one darklighter and one wizard, making a total of 116 evil beings. Of these, 12 are vanquished by Cole and 29 (including all but one of the vampires) by the Source. Glitches * When Piper is looking into the next room to find Selena, her reflection can be seen behind the door although no mirror can be seen in the next room. Quotes International Titles *French: Choix final (Final Choice) *'Czech: '''A kam teď? ''(And Where Now?) *'''Slovak: Sme čarodejnice (We are Charmed)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' ¿Brujas o no brujas? (Witches or Not Witches?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Cacería de brujas (Witches Hunting) *'Serbian:' Kojim putem sada? (Witch Way Now?) *'Russian:' Vybor sud'by (Choice of Destiny) *'Italian:' La Fine del Trio? (Charmed Ones' Ending?) *'German:' Der Engel des Schicksals (The Angel of Destiny) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales